


Random Acts Of Kindness

by deird1



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Gen, season: a1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-16
Updated: 2009-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-03 01:12:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deird1/pseuds/deird1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A heroic drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Random Acts Of Kindness

The first time she didn't kill someone was during lunch.

She was tucking into her veal salad (what weird-ass people decided that veal salad was great prison food?) and this chick came over and started swearing at her. Loudly.

And she kept her cool, kept eating, until the bitch decided to get her attention by grabbing her arm.  
She stood up, lost her temper, and was already halfway through pounding this dumb bitch's face into pulp when it occurred to her that stopping might be a better idea.

She decided that it counted as her good deed of the day.


End file.
